


Breakfast time. Emphasis on the break

by punk_assnerd



Series: Domesticity Kills? [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Architect Seungcheol, Author Wonwoo, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Woncheol, before soonji they were like this, mentions of other member, thank God for soonji, this is a prequel of the first fic, woncheol, woncheol rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: "If you don't stop grinding that fucking pan onto the stove i will personally bury it in our front yard! Who the fuck cooks this loud at-" Wonwoo peaks one eye opened and squints immediately when the sunlight hits his eye and-Wait. Sunlight."At nine in the morning? You'd be surprised at how many people cook around this time, babe." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo groans.





	Breakfast time. Emphasis on the break

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that... Another Woncheol fluff... With a hint of domesticity and real world problems. 
> 
> Anyways. This is just a short one I made for a MUTUAL in twitter and it just so happen to fit well with the series so.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Wonwoo groans as he hears the pan grinding on the stove in the kitchen and he can actually feel his head throb as he pressed the heels of his palms on his forehead. He gets up from his chair and storms out of his study. He knew being married would have some sort of a downside but he really doesn't need this now. His eyes were half closed as he made his way down to the kitchen, letting muscle memory take him there as he prepares his speech, or rant. Is it an outburst if he prepares it? He's not sure. But he takes a deep breath when he passes the dining room and lets out his frustration once he had a firm grip on the chair in front of him.

 

"If you don't stop grinding that fucking pan onto the stove i will personally bury it in our front yard! Who the fuck cooks this loud at-" Wonwoo peaks one eye opened and squints immediately when the sunlight hits his eye and-

 

Wait. Sunlight.

 

"At nine in the morning? You'd be _surprised_ at how many people cook around this time, babe." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo groans.

 

Wonwoo had successfully pulled another all nighter in his study. His closed off study with the blinds drawn so he didn't even notice it was morning already. 

 

"You stayed up all night again, didn't you?" Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo groaned in response. He's pretty sure Seungcheol knows that that translates to a yes.

 

"Fuck. Okay. Sorry. I'll just-" Wonwoo pointed his thumb over his shoulder and turned to go back to his study. He was a few step in when he feels an arm around his waist pulling him back to the kitchen.

"Nope. You spend one more minute with that laptop and I'll file for a divorce so you can _marry_ it instead. Come on." Seungcheol pulled him back and made him sit in a pulled out chair and Wonwoo rubs the sleep out of his eyes before staring blankly at the dining table in front of him.

 

The new book he's writing had been draining him so much and had been soaking up too much of his time that he's scared Seungcheol would actually think he's having an affair with it. Ever since he had signed with they publishing company Mingyu had referred him to, he'd been working non stop. First it was out of excitement, really. The rush of it all, having an actual publishing team tied with his name, the rush of knowing there's gonna be an actual discussion that the current draft he had would be up for printing. All of it had been like a shot of adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

 

But a couple of months in he suddenly felt the drop in that adrenaline. The constant emails, the follow ups popping in his screen every now and then, deadlines he used to be so excited about now giving him this dark, heavy, dread as each day passes. Currently, he's two days away from another deadline of some sorts. He's not even sure what the deadline is for, if he was gonna be honest. He just know that its there, and that it's coming, and that if it came and he has a half assed draft he's gonna regret it. 

 

He stood up and pushed the chair back with the back of his knees as he faced Seungcheol. He hasn't even said a word yet and Seungcheol's already pulling him by a firm hold on his wrist and setting him standing by the counter near the sink. Seungcheol turns him by the waist and Wonwoo felt the cold counter his lower back. Seungcheol gave him a pointed look which he answered with a questioning one. Seungcheol then rolls his eyes and presses both arms on either side of his waist before lifting him up the counter. 

 

The counter was cold under Wonwoo's thighs. His sweatpants barely helping as the cold seeps in and Wonwoo shivers. Seungcheol then leaves him only to come back with a cup of coffee and Wonwoo gladly took the cup with both hands and took a cautious sip. He sighs after a couple more sips and Seungcheol's hands were a warm weight on top of his thighs as he smiles up at Wonwoo. He taps his thigh twice before moving away again and Wonwoo sees him move towards the stove.

 

Wonwoo takes Seungcheol, in just his sleep shirt, meaning it's an old and tight shirt he doesn't want to throw away, and boxers and he smiles into his coffee. Seungcheol has two pans over the stove and he takes the lid off of one and he flips something on it as Wonwoo focuses on how the light filters in through the window in front of Seungcheol and his eyelashes cast the faintest shadows under his eyes. Wonwoo focuses on Seungcheol's hair curling in certain places from sleep and the way that his nose was a bit red at the tip from how cold it probably was last night. Seungcheol looks over at him with a coy smile and Wonwoo smiles wider when he notices Seungcheol's eyelashes cast a shadow that reaches his cheekbones. 

 

Seungcheol moves closer, places hands on Wonwoo's thighs and moves them closer to Wonwoo's hips as he stands in between Wonwoo's legs. 

Wonwoo places his coffee on his right as Seungcheol smiles up at him. 

"You know. It's my day off today." Seungcheol says. Wonwoo nods, his fingers playing with the hem at the front of Seungcheol's shirt.

"You're so cute when you're sleep deprived and stressed out." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo frowns.

"See! Adorable." Seungcheol says and laughs as Wonwoo pulls back his hands and crosses his arms in front of him. Seungcheol laughs louder and wraps his arms around Wonwoo's back as he presses himself closer to Wonwoo. He hooks his chin over Wonwoo's arms and smiles up at him. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and moved his arms around the elder's shoulders. 

"You're lucky I'm tired." Wonwoo says. He leans down, closer towards Seungcheol's face as Seungcheol tilts his head up. He stops when their noses brush against each other and Seungcheol smiles wider.

"You're always tired." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo pinches his shoulder. Seungcheol laughs.

Wonwoo closes the distance and kisses Seungcheol's smug smile away. It was just an innocent kiss until Seungcheol catches his lower lip in between his lips and kissed a bit harder. Wonwoo slides his arms down between them,pressing his hands on his chest and pushes Seungcheol off. Seungcheol chases for Wonwoo's lips as they part and Wonwoo smiles.

 

Seungcheol smirks, brings his hands up to Wonwoo's and held them down on the counter besides his legs. Seungcheol then leans in under Wonwoo's jaw and Wonwoo shivers as he leaves an open mouthed kiss on his neck. Wonwoo squeezes Seungcheol's hands and Seungcheol's smug face returned as he pulls away from Wonwoo's neck.

 

"You know, I kind of miss having you for breakfast." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo glares.

"Perv." Wonwoo pulls his hands up and pushes Seungcheol on his chest.

"Go make me my breakfast." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs as he moved back in front of the stove. His boxers not helping him hide his growing semi.

"Really? One kiss?" Wonwoo teased. Seungcheol looks at him questioningly and Wonwoo motions for Seungcheol's crotch. Suengcheol looks down  and then looks up to glare at Wonwoo.

"And whose fault is that? You've been cooped up in that room for two weeks Wonwoo. Two weeks. I thought the whole point of us getting married is that i won't have to use my hand anymore." Seungcheol says, pouting as he speaks. Wonwoo laughs.

 

Wonwoo got off the counter and moved behind Seungcheol. His right hand on Seungcheol's hip and his left hand on his stomach.

"I'll tell you what." Wonwoo moves his left hand lower and lower till it hovers over the elder's dick.

"If i like my breakfast, you can have me for breakfast. Deal?" Wonwoo says, his mouth right over Seungcheol's left ear. Seungcheol's dick twitched involuntarily and Wonwoo smiles. Wonwoo walked back to his coffee and smiles at Seungcheol before taking a sip. Seingcheol's eyes were blown wide and his smile was almost comical. He then turned back to cooking and Wonwoo laughs as Seungcheol voices that Wonwoo's about to have the best breakfast of his life.

 

Which was kind of true. 

 

Seungcheol had made Wonwoo the only thing he can make without having to look up for the recipe. Fried rice. Wonwoo smiles as he thanks Seungcheol. He remember Seungcheol's first attempt of cooking fried rice. It ended with the rice a bit soggy and it being a bit too salty. But Wonwoo can't possibly say any of that with Seunghceol's hopeful face in front of him so he may have exagerated a bit on how good it tasted. Which may have ended up leaving Seungcheol with the impression that Wonwoo _loves_ fried rice. And Wonwoo's kind of in too deep to say anything now so he just lets Seungcheol cook it for him any given chance he has.

 

Wonwoo was halfway through his food when he sees Seungcheol smiling up at him from the seat on his right. Wonwoo swallows and takes a sip of his coffee before giving Seungcheol a kiss. Seungcheol deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of Wonwoo's neck and half an hour later Wonwoo finally gets to sleep. Seungcheol was a very warm and very naked presence on his right as he lets his exhaustion take over his body. He doesn't even mind sleeping just as naked as Seungcheol as the elder buries his face on his chest. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I oop


End file.
